the_frollo_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Hitler
Adolf Hitler was the notorious totalitarian dictator of Germany during the events of World War II. This version of Hitler, hailing from Downfall and its gag-subbed parodies, appears as a major villain in The Frollo Show. ''He also hosts a spin-off series, ''It's a Fact. Personality Hitler has a very short temper, due to the amount of stupidity that goes on inside his bunker. He is constantly the victim of many antics, especially the ones made by Fegelein. Alongside that, he doesn't seem to take kindly of being a villain who gets pushed around a lot or whose plans constantly fail. For some reason, despite being a vegetarian, Hitler doesn't like Kronk's spinach puffs. He can't take being dressed up in a Sailor Moon suit in front of a lot of people. Powers and Abilities When Hitler gets revived, he gains superpowers such as firing energy balls or using the Shoryuken. Hitler can also summon some of his army men for backup. Combined with these powers, he was fast on his feet and quick to react, but he never displays those abilities again after Frollo Reads Mein Kampf. He does fight once again in Frollo Gets Flashed by a Gothic Lolita. Aside from his abilities in combat, Hitler can brainwash his reluctant minions to do his bidding. Appearance Hitler's infamous trademark is what anyone would expect him to have: his rectangular mustache. His normal attire consists of a black suit and tie. Relationships Günsche Günsche is Hitler's most trusted minion. He usually informs Hitler about random stuff, usually angering the Führer. In the end, he still appreciates his loyalty, and both are seen teamed up quite a bit. Fegelein Fegelein is the arch-enemy to Hitler, as the latter ends up being pranked by Fegelein's antics. So much, in fact, that Hitler has an organization formed to find and execute him. Frollo and Gaston Ever since Frollo, Gaston, and Hitler met, Hitler desired to reconquer France, Frollo's country. Hitler displays a bitter hatred for Frollo and Gaston. Frequently, Hitler refers to them by the racial term "frenchies". Stalin Like in real life, Hitler made Stalin and communists as major enemies. Later, when the two dictators meet in Frollo Has a Bad Feeling, Hitler forms a truce with Stalin to join Los no Frollos. Both share two common goals: to destroy Frollo, and to conquer France. Hans Frollo Hans is Hitler's most loyal follower, even going as far as cryogenically preserving his body and eventually reanimating him (to prevent death; if Hitler did die, Hans Frollo would have no choice but to recover him from Hell). However, Hitler sees Hans as nothing more than a soldier. The fact that he killed him while destroying his house (just to reference Pokémon: The First Movie) and brainwashed him to kill his cousin (ignoring the Frollo Family virtue) shows this. Trivia *When Hitler made his Frollo Show debut, he was all-powerful, threatening, quick to react, fast on his feet and blood thirsty. Ever since his comeback in Frollo Gets Interrupted by Hitler, he has noticeably grown weaker and become a lot more comical and fretful, serving as the butt of several jokes. By Frollo Gets Flashed by a Gothic Lolita, he can fight well again. And even gets a pretty epic speech at the end. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Los no Frollos Category:Males Category:Human